


Seeking Sleep

by LittleLex



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Natsuki's a good girlfriend, She enjoys it though, She has no filter when she hasn't had any sleep, Sleep deprived Yuri, The things Natsuki has to put up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: After reading an entire series in a short amount of time, Yuri had forgotten to take care of herself. Thankfully, Natsuki is there to force her to sleep.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Seeking Sleep

Yuri had been sleep deprived for a few days now. She had gotten herself lost in a series she picked up and couldn’t put it down for the life of her.

Natsuki, being the wonderful girlfriend she is, forced her to go to sleep. She sat in the living room, rereading Parfait Girls for the thousandth time. She made herself comfortable under the blanket of the kotatsu table.

Suddenly, the pressure of another person invaded her back. She felt the weight of two lumps press behind her. Yuri’s head hid in her neck, planting kisses. Natsuki’s face flushed up.

“Y-Yuri! What’re you doing?! You’re supposed to be in bed!” She yelped.

“I have trouble sleeping without you nearby.” She explained bluntly, the sleep deprivation clearly made her act wonky and uncharacteristic.

Natsuki sighed, her face growing more red. She growled.

She stood up from her spot, grabbing ahold of Yuri’s wrist and yanked her up with all her might. Yuri almost tripped from the sudden action, but didn’t say a word. Black rings covered under her eyes, her lack of sleep was evident.

The couple made it to the bedroom without a complaint. Natsuki pushed Yuri lightly to the bed and flopped next to her, tucking both of them in. She didn’t expect her girlfriend to pull her close and throw her leg over her. They were in a spooning position, which was nothing new, except that Yuri never initiated them.

Natsuki’s head was nestled between her boobs. She didn’t know how to react. On one hand, she wanted to scream, yet she also slightly enjoyed it??

She waited a few minutes for Yuri to fall asleep fully. ~~She definitely didn’t wait to relish in the position she was in with her.~~ She confirmed with herself thather girlfriend’s breathing evened out and was still. She slowly removed her head, resting it on her pillow instead of the two lumps.

Yuri barely moved, she twitched, but that was it. Natsuki took in the features of her girlfriend. She was completely and utterly calm. No stress or worry was written on her face. It was an extremely rare sight to see. She was grateful she could see Yuri in such a peaceful state of mind.

She smiled to herself, allowing the tranquility of slumber to invite her in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect me to be posting this on a daily basis, I just have a few fics I've already done. These will all most likely be short, just so you know. Hope you enjoy and remember to stay safe!


End file.
